The Moon and the Stars
by writing obsession23
Summary: Femslash. The darling and curious Sixth year Dominique Weasley Is finding out about herself, a new love ,and a different kind of magic.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly through the sheer curtains in my window. I squinted and turned over to the other side where it was dark.

I opened one eye to see another one staring at me from the side of my mirrored furniture. I grabbed my wand from the night stand and with a slight wave and a whisper the curtains closed. I sat up in bed and looked around my dorm. All of the other girls had gone to breakfast. I lazily rolled out of bed to the foot of my bed where my trunk was. I shuffled through the mass of clothes and pulled out my socks,trousers and of course my Ravenclaw tie.

I walked down to the showers with my things and set them on the bench. A couple girls were here but not many. I tied my hair into a messy bun and turned on the water to start warming.

"You know,People wont recognize you with such messy hair,and what is this?" My cousin Lucy had just walked in critiquing me. I rolled my eyes as she scrutinized the things in my shower tote.

"If you don't mind,I'd like to shower with out the fashion police up my ass."

she made a face and dropped my shampoo.

I showered quickly and put on my things. The trip to the Great Hall was a long one. I walked briskly taking in my surroundings. I saw Albus sitting under the stair well reading a book with the other Slytherins.

"Oi!" he caught up to me and hooked my arm.

"Won't speak eh?" he asked.

"I didn't think you would hear me over your oh so loyal possee.

"I always hear you of hear, do you have the study sheet for that oral report."

I reached into my bag and grabbed him the guide.

"Now if you excuse me there is a piece of toast and vegimite with my name on it."

Breakfast was plain and orderly. I went to potions early. Slughorn bantered me on with his usual talk of danger and such. I pretended to listen until class started.

The day was as usual and I ended up at the place I usually did. By the Black lake.

I watched as the surface bubbled and the people around me studied or played frisbee or something of the sort. I basked in the relaxation but of course that didn't last long.

"Dominique!" I turned to see little Rose with Louis behind her running toward me.

"Professor Flitwick wanted to see you! He told us to get you!" she said .She was just a little second year ,she was excited a teacher gave her a job.

"Thanks Rose."

I gently knocked on Flitwick's door.

"Come in Come in!"

Inside were shelves and shelves of trinkets and bits and bobs.

"Thank you for coming dear! I needed you to run this down to the dungeons for me. It's in regards of another student and well,… you know I don't trust Mellie even though she is prefect for Slytherin. She talks so much , but I personally think it's that crowd she's with and"

His squeaky little voice kept going on and on talking in circles as he usually did.

"And I need you to take this to Professor Dawn's office in the dungeon."

"Sure thing professor."

I took the envelope and quickly let myself out.

Professor Dawn was pretty descent for a Slytherin. She taught A History of magic now that Binns went into the next life.

I walked down the stairs to the dungeon.

The Slytherin students were milling around much like the other houses do on downtime. I took a right into the hall way that led to the dorms and Dawn's office. I was half way down the hall when I heard foot steps.

The hall was dimly lit. I located my wand.

"Oh please no ones going to hurt you." A voice said.

I tucked my wand back into my clothes .

"And who are you?" I me appeared a girl my age. As she came closer she looked more recognizable. She had rich brown hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen, other than that of uncle Harry. She came closer and grinned at me.

"Cleste Rosier, sixth year,Slytherin obviously, and you are?" She played with my hair gently . I had been standing there for twenty seconds before I remembered my name.

"Dominique Weasley,…rem… sixth year as well,…..Ravenclaw!" I covered my mouth. I sounded like a blithering idiot.

"Well Dominique, nice to meet you, I see you are on your way somewhere , but If you get time we should see each other. I'm always in the astronomy tower,I like the stars." she smiled.

"Yeah sure!" I said nodding. I stepped around her and went to Dawn before I made even more of a fool out of my self.

"Oh Dominique!" She called.

"Yeah?"

"I stay up late"


	2. Chapter 2

The great Hall was loud as usual with it's jovial nature and loud occupants . I looked down into my bowl of soup and stirred. The contents.

"You should eat something." It was Louis. He and Rose had come to sit with me for lunch.

I took a spoonful to appease him. I looked across the room.

Victorie was at the Gryffindor table with her "followers" I call them. I shook my head.

All of my close friends; Riley and Tanner had long since graduated in June,leaving me to deal with the battle ground that is Hogwarts,alone.

"I think I'm turning in a bit early. Love you bunches." I kissed Rosie and ruffled

Louis' hair.

I grobbed my bag and made my way down the hall to Ravenclaw tower.

"Where are you going?" I couldn't help but smile. Cleste was there on the stair well smiling away.

"Reguardless it's good you're in a walking mood, come on." she took my hand .

"Where are we going?" I asked. She grinned and began running. I ran after her. How was she this amazing?

She led me up the winding stair case of the East wing.

"We aren't supposed to be here!" I hissed. At the top of the stair case sat the pots in which Slughorn grew his herbs.

"Slughorn is batty, and I don't think he will take kindly to us tampering with his things!"

"Oh yeah, he's only my head of house and I'm only his…well…. best student." she said sarcastically.

I took a deep breath and followed her. At the top of the stairs were many windows with stained glass portraits of the Hogwart's founders.

"Why is there no door to outside?" I asked. Cleste with drew her wand.

"Ambarde Blaxte"

The bricks moved aside to reveal and archway. she talked me through and took my hand.

"Oh come on, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you." I followed her.

The night sky way beautiful. More beautiful than any night at shell cottage. This was magnificent.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." she moved my hair out of my face . I could never get enough of that.

"Dominique, do you believe in chance?" she asked me. I swallowed.

"Yes I suppose."

"Funny, I didn't" I could feel her breath on my face. She smelt of spearmint and a hint of vanilla. She drank coffee after dinner every night. I felt her smile against my lips, and then they touched. I felt us as one. The stars moon and sky. Us together. And from that moment I knew I couldn't be without her. He pulled away too soon.

"I guess you're changing my beliefs."


	3. Chapter 3

And so it began. Even though I don't exactly know what "it" is. Cleste Rosier and I were seeing each other, but there was one problem; we were a secret.

Well not entirely a secret, just that no one knew.

It was lunch time and everyone was going mad. There was a rumor of Magonigal giving a pop quiz in Transfiguration. So books were all over the table in an attempt to study. I glanced over to the Slytherin table where a few of my cousins, Lucy,Albus and Lily were pouring over the same book. I shook my head and turned back to my soup.

" That's an interesting choice."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Cleste was beside me with her lips inches from my ear in the middle of the great hall.

"Everyone's here!" I hissed. she rolled her eyes." So?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You're a Slytherin at the Ravenclaw table!"

"Oh please, you really think house prejudices are going to keep me away from you?" she pulled my hair out of my face and touched my cheek.

I blushed.

"Well,…no."

The clock struck one o'clock.

"I have quidditch practice." I gathered my things and bolted for the door.

"Dom, calm your nerves,you're a wreck today. At this rate I don't know how you're going to make it through next week." I stopped in my tracks.

"What happens next week?" she gave a whimsical smirk.

"You have quidditch practice." she mimicked.

The pitch was quite beautiful. The lawn was freshly cut and lined.

" Alright then. has everyone given their physicals to Madam Hooch?" Adam Rogers was our team captain, a very organized individual ,a descent captain I think.

Everyone gave a nod and we took to the sky.

Drills were quite basic. Our team was the same as last years, our main goal was to better what we had.

"Is that him!" squealed Merida Hopkirk.

I lowered my broom to the ground to see.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." said Rogers. He was sweating in his boots.

"Same here, just came to see how the pitch was is all. didn't mean to disturb your practice."

"No trouble Sir,None!"

"Dominique." Uncle Harry pulled me in for a hug.

"How are you."

"Very good,just practicing."

"Well, let's see it then." he looked to Rodgers.

"Alright team to the air then!"

I put my things away in my locker and started towards Ravenclaw tower. The common room was the usual. I looked at the clock. 2:30. I still had potions class.

"Dom!" it was Molly.

" No more classes for today."

"Oh well,.. alright then."

"I know it's such a disappointment. I was looking forward to handing in my essay to Slughorn. I went into great detail on affects and effects. Very complex don't you think. I personally think the curriculum doesn't emphasize enough-"

"Molly, I really don't care."

I left her there, still calling after me with other nonsense.

I climbed the stairs to the sixth years dorms to my room.

"Its about time you showed, I was getting worried."

I felt the involuntary smile spread across my face. Cleste was sitting on my bed,which she made, smiling at me brightly.

"Um,…Celeste,?"

"Yes?"

"Why are my things packed?" I looked down to see one of my home suitcases packed.

"Oh, there's someone waiting for you down stairs!" she grabbed my hand and began pulling me back the way I came.

"And how did you get into the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Threatened some second year with a leg locking jinx, no big deal."

She began dragging me towards the front of the castle. I could make out a few figures standing in the door way.

"Mr. Weasley!" My heart completely stopped .What was she doing!

In front of the castle stood ;Mogonagal, Uncle Harry and ….my Mum and Dad.

"Hi Dommy, we were going to wait 'til morning to get you." Dad smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Everyone was notified earlier, the Protection charms on the castle are quite old and we wanted to update them. So everyone will we sent home until next week." said Mogonagal. She walked away with parchment in hand .

"More Aurors are coming, but we were first here." explained Harry.

"Dominiqe iz zis your friend you spoke about in your letter?" asked Mum. I felt a poke in my side courtesy of Cleste.

"Yes mom, this is Cleste."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. you so much for letting me come to stay with you for the next week!"


End file.
